The Black Sheep's Lament
by grisly blanco
Summary: He is an assassin, and she, a "cleaner". In their line of work, both are just as disposable as the bodies he kills, and she rids of. — AU. Kyoya, Haru


**Title**: The Black Sheep's Lament  
**Summary**: He is an assassin, and she, a "cleaner". In their line of work, both are just as disposable as the bodies he kills, and she rids of.  
**Pairing**: Kyoya x Haru  
**Type**: On-going  
**Rating**: M (for language, sexual themes, violent themes, and gore)  
**Genre**: AU (not related with the original storyline, but other familiar characters will appear), crime, psychological, drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**a-note1**: It's been some time since I've written for this pairing. I've taken down _You Owe Me_—I've come to realize that I really, really, _really_ do not like my writing from then. Nor do I like how I've written the story itself. I will guarantee, however, that the story will go through a major revamp, heavily based on the same concept.

Also, is it me, or has there been a dwindling of Haru-fics? It saddens me, honestly. This is dedicated to _EternityMusic4me_ (a faithful reviewer), _the aspiring cynic _(author of my favorite, kick-ass Haru-centric fic), and all the other Haru-lovers, who still contribute to the fandom, whether they're supporting Haru or the anime.

* * *

She is irritated with him, again, if the way she hastily walked past him and her large, leather bag happened to shove into his abdomen, was any indication. One look into the chaotic room, with furniture everywhere but its rightful places and glass strewn across the white-carpet floor (several patches were not so white, but a splattered, muddy red instead) had caused her shoulders to stiffen and gloved-hands to clench the strap over her shoulder.

Knowing better than to question her behavior, his mouth remained closed and his expression neutral, even as his right hand throbbed.

Two hours later, after checking his watch one too many times and finding her in the middle of removing the blood stains on the carpet, he then couldn't suppress questioning her. "What are you still doing here? You were to finish two hours ago. Are you not a proclaimed expert in this field, Miura-san? "No task is difficult, and is completed no longer after its due time," is what they say about the way you go about your work, correct? Yet, you are here. I question your reliability," he frowned, crossing his arms as he stood from the doorway.

She scoffed, abruptly sitting up straight from her bent position. She, too, crossed her arms, matching his dignified stance, although she appeared more indignant, if anything. "Recall your previous words: I was to finish _two_ hours ago. Whose fault is it that I am still here? I would have finished when I was supposed to, had you not made such a mess. His mistress is to return in a few hours. Were you not informed, Hibari-san?"

"I was," he responded, his frown deepening.

"It's all about protocol, Hibari-san," the young woman sighed, shaking her head. "Please do keep that in mind."

"You should do so, as well, Miura-san," he retorted lightly. "Why are you alone? Do you think yourself, perhaps, too able?"

Haru narrowed her eyes menacingly. "What are you implying about my character, Hibari-san?"

"I am merely suggesting that, next time, you should have your subordinates accompany you, so that the task may be completed within its due time. One must think herself too highly that she rejects the assistance that is much needed for such a situation." Kyoya smirked, kneading his knuckles into the palm of his opposite hand. They were swollen, and in great need of an icepack. "Yokozawa-san offered his support in carrying out the cleaning, but you told him you'd do fine alone."

"W-Well, of course!" she spluttered irately. "The folder given to me, which included the responsibilities to be done by those involved, read, in the simplest of terms, that you, Hibari Kyoya, kill the target at 1900 hours, while his mistress is away with an acquaintance. The time in which the duty is expected to be finished is ten minutes—twenty, at the most, if the target struggles—within entering the household. And the cleaning crew—"

"Where is this crew, then?" Kyoya cut in, raising two upturned palms. He removed his weight from the door frame, and spared her a bored glance.

"Hibari-san," Haru started, gritting her teeth to contain the harshness in her tone, "I am quite capable of cleaning after _one _body. I do not require assistance!"

"Foolish woman," a smirk settled onto his face, "do you not keep in mind that a situation _can _turn messy?" His smirk grew, when any retort she may have formed died on her tongue. Her head whipped back around, and her gloved hands came to her face, adjusting the filtered respirator. From where he was standing, he spotted the splotch of blood on the back of her yellow hazmat suit, and he almost reprimanded her for her careless oversight but opted to sigh heavily instead. Who is he to point out about such flaws in her work to the chief cleaner herself?

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Her tone was that of a bored, unsatisfied woman commenting on sex that had taken place and an orgasm not achieved. She knew he was watching her—she knew him just a little too well.

"Nothing," he replied coolly. "Yokozawa and his team will be arriving in ten minutes."

Haru faced him, then, with a mixture look of curiosity and mild relief. "You called them?"

"Yes. While you take care of the remainder of the body, they will tidy up the room. The woman should not be a problem, either. It seems she'll be..._occupied_ all night, with this acquaintance of hers. "

She huffed in annoyance. Such is her usual demeanor when it came to him. "Whatever. My main concern is that expensive glass and artifacts have been destroyed. There is no way to replace them."

His mouth formed into a set, thin line, his aggravation with her growing. "What of it?"

"Won't that arouse more suspicion than necessary? You were to be more discreet about his 'disappearance'. I won't fail to mention this in my report."

Kyoya prevented the impending of a dramatic eye roll. With a nonchalant shrug, he truthfully answered, "I got carried away."

Her hand twitched. It seemed as if she wanted to lunge the cordless vacuum into his direction. She settled with strained insults said under her breath, as she put the machine to use on the white carpet. Kyoya continued to speak over the roaring noise (and _she _is one to talk about discreet): "This material is absorbent. Even if the blood is removed from the carpet, there's a possibility that there's a foot-long diameter bloodstain on the floorboards underneath it."

The noisiness of the vacuum came to a stop as Haru roughly set it down. She rose, slowly, her suit crinkling as her figure stood. Malicious intent emitted from her with every step she took toward him, and Kyoya's uninjured hand instinctively came to rest on his tonfa. The woman lacked the necessary combat skills to subdue him—or kill him, as her current manner suggested—but he was aware that while she, too, was aware of her weak strength, it was always compensated with a swift kick to the groin. The pervert doctor's howl of pain served as a constant reminder to mind the lower region when upsetting the cleaner.

She stood just inches before him, her face peering up at him though her respirator. (He was a good foot-and-a-half taller than she, and he could easily lift her by the neck so that they were at eye-level, but, of course, he had more tact than that.) "Listen here," she breathed out sharply. "Do you think I do not know this? A thorough cleaner makes sure to rid an area of _all_ evidence suggesting that a murder took place. I could easily have this room turned upside down, but I can't do that, huh, Hibari-san? Since _this_ job places a huge limitation on my skills, does it not?"

He chuckled, the sound low and mocking in his throat. "Hmm, shame that you had your license suspended."

"Why, you little—"

"Well, well, well. You two lovebirds going at it again?" From the doorway entered Yokozawa and three other men. Just like Haru, they were wearing protective suits and filtered respirators, as well as hauling large, black bags. "_Honestly_, now, boss should reconsider having you two work together on the same assignment, hm?"

Kyoya ignored him, choosing not to take the bait and engage in any banter. He turned from the woman, and acknowledged the men before him with a slight nod. "I'll be outside."

Yokozawa gave an exaggerated sigh. "Uh, _yeah_, after you were done playing tango with this guy, you should have made your way outside and stayed there until Haru-chan was finished here. Jeez, man, you're not even wearing this stupid-ass get-up." He was referring to the suit, and Kyoya only shrugged. Yokozawa's eyes fell to the only woman in the room. "_Haruuu_."

Her arm swiped at the sweat on her forehead, and her back was on them once more. "I warned him already," they heard her say, "but he insisted on harassing me."

"As expected of Hibari-san. You might as well just ask her out!"

Kyoya appeared disgusted with the thought, earning a mirthful laugh from Yokozawa and the rest of the crew, while Haru said nothing. Taking this as an opportune moment, he made way to leave.

_You say that now, but you're the one who grabs his dick at night while the other hand is holding a picture of her_, Kyoya thought as he stepped outside, away from the laughter and strong odor of chemicals.

It was pouring, and he was soaked by the time he made it to his car. He pulled off his drenched blazer, immediately regretting doing so when his equally wet dress shirt stuck to the leather seat. Though, the uncomfortable feeling was forgotten once the throbbing in his hand returned.

Blood. It was underneath his fingertips and embedded in the crevices on his palms. It was not his blood. He stared endlessly into the pattern of crisscross and hatches until the sounds of bell tolls, the broken harmony of radiant, white-clothed bodies, and the cries of a young girl served as an eerie lullaby, and soon, sleep overcame him.

"_Your sins can never become one with the rain."_

* * *

A loud knock woke him up his slumber. The persistent tapping came from outside the car window, and didn't stop until Kyoya used the underside of his wrist to lazily wipe the foggy glass.

His heavy eyelids, which opened in alarm at the noise, gradually closed when they came in sight with two large, brown eyes. He unlocked all the doors, and waited to lock them once she opened the door to the passenger's side and sat down.

_One, two, three, four—_

"Are you an idiot? How can you fall asleep, while on the job?! What if someone showed up and something happened—"

"I would have known," Kyoya languidly interjected.

"Ha!" She folded her arms. "Like hell you would have. It's pouring out there. A gunshot can't even be heard."

"Miura-san, do you know why we were given the metal bracelet around our wrists?"

He gave her some time to think on it, since she appeared confused. "Is it not to monitor our whereabouts?"

"Yes, although mine is a bit different than yours."

Haru bit her lip. "How so?"

"An adult's average heart rate is 60-100 beats per minute. Should your heart rate exceed that, my bracelet will inform me with a series of beeps. The information of Yokozawa and everyone else is also stored in here."

"Why should you have this special bracelet? What if something were to happen to _you_, then?"

"My heart rate is constantly exceeding its regular rate, especially when in combat. It's understandable that there is fluctuation. The only other fluctuations I see are whenever you're watching a horror movie or certain activities are taking place in Yokozawa's room."

"That's—I didn't need to know that! It's not fair. What if you were outnumbered and your rapid heart rate was due to struggling? How is anyone to know?"

"Nothing of the sort will happen."

Haru growled. "You can never be sure!" she cried out in frustration.

"Should my heart rate come to a complete stop," he said, "headquarters would know."

She sat in silence for a few seconds, before asking, "Then what?"

"If your heart rate stops, the serial number on your bracelet will appear on mine. It will be highlighted in red. However...mine will explode." He paused to regard the pitter-patter of the rain against the windshield. "That is another difference between my bracelet and yours."

"Why only yours?" When he didn't answer, Haru laughed uneasily and changed the subject. "Well, will I be given the pleasure of cleaning up what would be left of you?" It was said in wry humor, but her voice was unsteady.

He hated that.

"No," he said seconds later. He placed his arm on the head restraint behind her, and leaned over. "As I said, nothing will ever happen to me." She slumped into her seat, and he was unsure whether the flush on her cheeks had to do with the cold, or the invasion of her personal space. He knew her to be easily flustered.

His observation was cut short when she took hold of his wet hair and roughly tugged on it. "Hahi! Whatever you say, you crazy man!" Haru pulled away and locked in her seat belt. "Let's just get out of here."

"Hn." Kyoya inserted the key into the ignition, and placed his hand on the gear stick. "Home?"

Haru's laughter was muffled. Kyoya looked over to find her in a curled position, her body leaning against the door. "Don't be silly, Hibari-san," she spoke into her shoulder. Her left hand toyed with the bracelet on her right wrist. "We have no home."

Without him realizing, he nodded and drove off, following the minivan in front of him.

Neither said another word.

* * *

**a-note2**: I felt weird using Kyoya, rather than Hibari, as I usually do and even read in other stories. But it is his first name, isn't it? Also, (while I'm not too _entirely_ sure) in Japanese, people do not refer to another by their last name alone, unless it's followed by an honorific. It doesn't apply to first names, especially if they're well-acquainted. It would be redundant, and annoying, once Haru's POV is introduced and she referred to Kyoya as 'Hibari-san' throughout her entire thought-process.

Am I making sense? Sorry, guys. If confused about the first chapter already, don't be afraid to shoot me any questions. But please bear in mind that this _is _the first chapter, and if anything you read seemed a little off, it will most likely be answered in following chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
